


The Ivy Pepper I Once Knew

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Selina struggles to deal with losing her friendship with Ivy. (Speculation for the future)





	

Selina had asked herself so many times afterwards whether she should have recognised Ivy, should have known it when Ivy was standing before her at the mayor’s party, talking to her as if she knew her. But why would she? The Ivy she would have expected to see was the Ivy who was close to her own age, not this older woman who was a stranger to her. Even when Bruce had talked about an older redhead being seen with Ivy’s sweater, even then she’d just thought that this was some random person who’d happened to find it.

Ivy had been one of the few people Selina had left in the world. Much as she had always held on to the hope that her mother was still alive out there somewhere, Selina was beginning to give up hope now of ever finding out. She’d heard no more of Bridgit since the incident at Indian Hill, and in a way, Selina had already said goodbye to her, because she was no longer the Bridgit that Selina had known and loved. Yet at the end, Bridgit had referred to Selina as her friend, had started to appear to be getting her memory back, and Selina had started to hope that the old Bridgit was still in there somewhere.

And as for Bruce, well, he’d told her that he had feelings for her, and part of Selina thought that he even meant it. But she had her doubts that it was ever going to work. They just came from such different worlds. Okay, so he’d spent that time on the streets with her, tried to fit in, but it had been completely obvious to Selina that he was never going to get it. He was Bruce Wayne. He’d grown up knowing for his entire life that he was going to inherit Wayne Enterprises, that he would never want for anything in his life. What could he possibly know about what it was like to be Selina? He belonged with someone like that Silver St Cloud, well, maybe not her, since she couldn’t be trusted. Bruce might have been blinded by her looks, but Selina knew her kind a mile off.

But Ivy…she’d lived the street life like Selina, she understood Selina better than anyone, and she was one of the few people Selina genuinely considered a friend. This person who had stood before her just now and told her who she really was…Selina was trying to understand where Ivy was coming from, trying to understand that Ivy had to adjust to suddenly being so many years older, to all the years she’d missed, to no longer having anyone she could relate to any more. Well, that last part she thought she could understand, but not the rest. Selina didn’t know Ivy any more, and Ivy seemed okay with no longer knowing Selina.

She knew Bruce was trying to help as best he could, and maybe soon, when she’d got her head around it a bit more, she’d be able to open up to him. He understood that, and was giving her space. But right now, Selina needed the time to say goodbye to the Ivy Pepper she once knew.


End file.
